The present invention relates generally to davit mounting assemblies for supporting platforms suspended from building structures, as for workmen and service personnel; more particularly, the invention relates to an improved davit mounting assembly mounted on a flush-mounted receptacle adapted to receive the davit-mounting assembly and to be flush with a supporting surface in a high-rise building, such as a balcony surface.
Elevated platform suspension systems, apparatus and assemblies have long been utilized to provide access by service personnel and workmen to the sides of buildings and structures. Bent arm davits has long been utilized, and davits have long been mounted in sockets in davit-mounting assemblies. A davit is typically mounted on a roof or elevated surface, with suspension lines extending from the davit to support a platform, with two davits typically being utilized.
Prior art davit-mounting arrangements are shown and described in Pat. Nos. 4,714,226 to Tracy, 4,545,558 to Crudele, and 5,782,446 to Ghahremani.
In some applications, it is desirable that the location for mounting and supporting a davit present a pleasing, aesthetic appearance. For example, it is desirable that such floor surfaces as floors of balconies extending from offices in high-rise office buildings, present a pleasing appearance without mechanical equipment being obvious or seen.
The present invention provides a davit mounting assembly for mounting in a flush-mounted receptacle assembly on a horizontal surface of an elevated building structure. The davit mounting assembly is movable, as between a storage facility and the flush-mounted receptacle assembly. The assembly comprises a mechanism for locking engagement with the flush-mounted receptacle assembly upon pivotal movement of the socket of the assembly to engage the receptacle assembly.